Grayson Paradox
by PrincessNightstar24
Summary: On the memorial of his parent's death, Nightwing wonders how life would have been if he saved them. This leads to him ending up in an alternate paradox universe where he somehow saved them, never met Batman or the Titans, resulting in humongous ripples in the dimension on where Batman kills, there's no Robin, and each Titan's destiny being altered
1. Appreciate the little things

**Flashpoint Paradox...**

 **A/N: Well I know I shouldn't be doing this, and I mean REALLY I shouldn't, but I am!**

 **This story was inspired by the movie- Flashpoint Paradox. That movie is about how Flash wished how his mother was still alive and he runs so fast that he ends up in an almost alternative universe where there's no Flash, his mom's alive, the Atlantans and Amazons are at war destroying the planet and killing millions, superman is being experimented on by the government, and instead of Bruce's parents dying in the alley way that night he was, resulting in his dad becoming a murderous Batman and his mom to go insane and become the Joker of that world. It's a cool movie actually. I loved it and it inspired me to think of an alternative universe similar to that situation on which Robin wishes his parents were still alive.**

 **Hope you enjoy! And remember that one simple act can cause a big impact on the world...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans**

 **...**

 _Accept the things you cannot change, have the courage to change the things you can, and have the wisdom to tell the difference._

 **Chapter 1: _Appreciate the little things_**

This day was just a bad memory.

In the local Gotham Cemetery, there were two expensive marble slabs that held graves. Bruce Wayne himself had funded the funeral of the people who were no longer with the living, and the deed was very gracious considering the only family member left of the two people who had passed was a small boy, but the funeral's expenses could not help subdue the pain that the small boy held.

The son was gracious of course. His small nine year old mind being taught to appreciate all things, he had thanked Mr. Wayne. Yet as he looked upon the two oak wood caskets that held his parents corpse, the boy's composure further broke to where tears escaped his eyes.

Bruce had remembered that pain the boy was feeling. The emotional turmoil flashed across his mind. He remembered witnessing his parents death, and dealing with that hollow empty feeling of being alone in the world. Vulnerable, weak, depressed. Those were feelings no child should have felt, but as Mr. Wayne looked down at the boy beside him, he had seen all of this flash across his face. A brief moment had passed when he had remembered his parents funeral. His graciousness at having Alfred to help him deal with his mourning and the echoing of people he had never really met come to him and claim how the pain would get better when in reality it had all, but destroyed him.

Bruce had looked down at the boy and a look of sympathy crossed his face. The young man resembled his past self.

Sadly, unlike his younger self, Dick had nobody.

He was alone.

When the realization had hit Bruce, it was almost a twist in the dagger that was deep in his heart. He hadn't known the Flying Graysons, but he was more then generous to pay for the funeral expenses. Finally after meeting Dick, Bruce had decided to adopt the young acrobat.

Bruce and Alfred welcomed the young boy into the luxurious Wayne Manor and made sure his needs were met. He went to school, he was social, he was provided basic necessities, and he was loved. Of course after a year of living with Bruce, Dick had gotten curious and discovered that Bruce was Batman. This led to the birth of Robin and later on Nightwing.

At the graves of Mary and John Grayson stood two or two and a half people. Why two and a half? Well, one was pregnant.

Dick Grayson and Starfire; who was currently wearing a hologram ring making herself Kori, stood above the graves. Kori was wearing a pair of black pants and a large light blue shirt that covered her swollen belly. Her radiant auburn hair was pulled into a low pony tail with her side bangs only escaping the black headband that fitted her. The green eyes that were usually shining with unbridled joy were at the moment a glassy look that showed tears were bound to escape. One hand was absently stroking her 9 month stomach, while the other held her husbands hand.

Dick was wearing a pair of pants and a cotton red shirt. He held his wife's hand and in the other he held a large bouquet filled with lilies.

Those were his mothers favorite flowers.

Letting go of Kori's hand, Dick knelt down to the ground and planted the lilies between the two graves. He sighed somberly and stood up.

God, how he missed them. More than anything, he wished they could have met Kori and their future granddaughter.

He looked at their graves and saw flashes of old memories. He saw his mother placing her hand on his chest, heard her voice calling him her 'little Robin'. Saw his father, standing proud and tall, his hand on his shoulder while the other was around his mother's waist. Watched the three of them, remembering how it used to be.

"Fuck," he muttered, squeezing shut his eyes, still feeling something damp on his cheek.

And then there really was the warmth of a hand on his chest, a body pressed up against his back, the sweet scent of strawberries, "Richard," Kori's voice whispered sadly.

He leaned back into her as best as he could manage with her swollen stomach, his head falling back onto her shoulder, his hands covering hers. "I miss them at times like this," he said softly.

"I know," she whispered and he felt her lips on his neck.

"I wish you could've met them. Mom would've loved you. Dad would've got a kick out of the fact you were taller than me."

She giggled softly.

Dick cleared his throat and left the warmth of her arms, stepping away to compose himself.

"I'm sorry mom and dad. If only I was fast enough..."

Kori glanced up from the graves and looked at him. What was he thinking? She stared at his tear brimmed blue eyes and couldn't help, but be confused.

"What are you talking about Richard?" Kori inquired. Dick looked at her and sighed.

"I saw Zucco cut the wire. If I was fast enough to warn them before they got on the trapeze, then maybe they'd still be alive." Dick explained briefly. His mind filled with whirring thoughts of 'what ifs' as he sighed again and turned his back.

Kori made a sour face and clamped a hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it lightly making him turn and look deeply into his eyes. "Richard, you were merely a child. There was nothing you could have done."

Dick shook his head,"Star, I could of-"

"Richard." Kori interrupted sternly. He paused and awaited patiently for her to continue. "I am sorry for your parents. Truly, but you must know that they would be proud of what you have become. You have been loved by many people who care so deeply for you, and I am sure they are happy."

Richard sighed for the umpteenth time that day and rubbed his neck. He knew she was right, but there was always that certain idea in his mind on what could have been if they were still alive today.

"I wish little Mar'i could have met them. They would've been thrilled to know that I have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way." Dick mummered lightly. Kori smiled sadly at him, she too thinking how nice it would have been to have met his parents.

She grabbed his hand once more and squeezed it for support. "She will be loved by Bruce and Selina."

He gave a chuckle at the thought of Bruce changing a dirty diaper. "Yeah, he will. I know Selina can't wait to hold Mar'i, and Wally keeps persisting that we should name our daughter Wallisha."

Kori scrunched her nose up, "Wallisha?" She repeated, not liking how the name rolled off her tongue.

Dick clicked his tongue and nodded, "Yup, Wallisha is apparently a name that Wally deems 'amazing'." Dick explained, emphasizing at the end by making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Oh, Wally..."

Dick chuckled at his wife's incredulous face. In all honesty, he was a bit scared of being a dad. Of course he was mainly jubilant at the news, but he wondered to himself if he would be able to handle his future daughter.

 _'Starfire's going to be a great mom.'_ Richard thought. He looked at her momentarily and saw that her swollen belly was causing Starfire a bit of trouble while walking around the grave yard. She always waddles about, but even with her intense cramps and morning sickness, a smile was splashed on her face. Starfire or rather Kori, crouched low behind a nearby grave and dusted off the old tombstone. It wasn't a surprise to Richard, she always did that. Every trip she made to the cemetery she would lightly clean up the grave and leave a small purple flower. She was just respective like that. He, nor she knew who the grave belonged to, but yet she still left a small sign of respect at each one.

Richard smiled at her. She looked so beautiful. That glow on her tan skin making her pregnant figure shine brighter. She was absolutely stunning too. Starfire had grown much after her Teen Titan days. Everyone did. They were all no longer young teenage girls and boys, but rather handsome men and beautiful woman.

Starfire's figure had become one that would make models go to shame. In fact, she was a model that worked for the company; Victoria Secret. At the moment, she had resided her job, despise many people being against the decision. (That is until they figured out she was pregnant.) Starfire was a gorgeous girl, and all men loved to admire her body. She just loved to travel the world, but only if Dick was with her. He had claimed that he traveled with her for 'business', but in reality, he just loved to watch some guy try to talk his woman up then pop in and scare the daylights out of him. Richard was a big man, and nobody messed with big men's wife's. Especially a rich and powerful man who could knock you out in one punch.

Starfire was no longer aloud to crime fight for the period of time. She had wanted to for the first few weeks, but Richard had refused her. There was even one incident where Starfire was baby sitted by Bruce who was oddly comfortable with having his daughter inlaw hang out with him in the Batcave. Turns out, Star was a great language translator, but that was most likely from her ways of transferring knowledge.

"Kori." Dick called. She looked at him from her position and softly smiled at him. She stood up, dusted her pants, pulled down her light blue shirt, and walked towards him.

"Yes Richard?"

Dick looked at her and smiled. Placing his hand on the small part of her back, he pulled her closer and kissed her rosy red lips. "I love you star."

Kori's glazed eyes lightened up at the statement of affection. "I love you too Richard."

He grinned at her and scooped Kori up in one swift motion. The act caused a squeal to escape the girl, a chuckle from Dick, and a kick from little Mar'i inside Starfire's tummy.

"Richard." Kori cooed gently. He looked down at her in his arms. That soft smile, that twinkle in her eyes, those incredibly soft hands playing with his ebony hair. "She is kicking."

He placed her down and crouched low, placing a hand on her abdomen. Soon enough, a soft kick hit his hands making his mouth split into a large grin. "It feels like she's got my martial art skills."

Kori made a face,"I believe she has acquired your acrobatic talents as well. She has been doing many of the flips."

A laugh imitated from his mouth,"Well she is a Grayson. She's bound to get some of that from her daddy. Isn't that right Mar'i?" Dick coyly asked, kissing Starfire's stomach.

She giggled at him and slapped his head lightly, "We must depart soon Richard. I have the earthling baby classes at 2 o'clock."

He nodded at Kori and looked at the graves once more. "Yeah, okay. I'll-" a beep interrupted his sentence. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a communicator. He and the other Titans hadn't quit crime fighting, but they had rather moved on and all started their own life's. Gar and Raven moving in together and living in Jump City, Cyborg becoming a member of the Justice League, and Kori and Dick living together in Bludhäven. Occasionally, there were those few peculiar cases where they would all meet up and battle together if they were all nearby.

Like now.

"Go." Kori said, her smile faltering a bit at wanting to join the battle. She loved her baby, but there were times she wish she could help. He looked at her, paused and said,"Okay, but call me if anything happens. And when I say anything, I mean anything. I'll get Raven to teleport me back to you."

"I shall be fine Richard. The baby is not due until two weeks. I will simply do the hanging out at the class for future mothers." Starfire assured. Dick looked hesitant, but complied.

"I love you, and be safe." Starfire said affectionately, hugging him as best as she could and looking deeply into his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. Giving her a chaste kiss, he rubbed her stomach.

"I love you too baby. Have fun at the class and tell me how it went when I come back, okay?"

"Of course." She replied happily. He smiled and quickly contacted Raven. The screech of a Raven was heard in a minute short, and before greetings could be exchanged, the two crime fighters were gone leaving Kori alone with the keys to their nice pearl white Suburban.

 **. . .**

She wasn't going to a class to learn how to change diapers and burp babies. She knew this already, but she had to make up some excuse that would make him believe her. What was she doing? Something she wasn't sure that her husband would approve of.

It wasn't like she was doing anything bad! Sure, crime fighting as a 9 month pregnant woman wasn't a wise idea, but the giste was that she wasn't getting physical in the battle. She was actually giving strategies in the safest place that she could think of.

Where was Starfire at right now? Well, no other then the large base home of heroes known as the Watch Tower.

Starfire had driven home to her and Richard's luxurious condo and removed her hologram ring. She put on a pair of grey sweat pants, a nice large dark purple hoodie, a pair of black slippers and kept her hair the same. What? She was pregnant and she could dress however she pleased. She grabbed a jar of dill pickles, a bottle of mustard and floated to the Nightwatch and teleported to the Watch Tower.

Most people were use to Starfire's daily appearance. In fact, they were pleased by it. She would always float about and ask If she could help in any way. Most days she would gossip with Supergirl, Barbra, Wally, or Zattana, while other days she was getting advice from other heroins such as Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl on how to properly use hand-to-hand combat in mid flight. Of course, there were no practices allowed for Starfire to do.

Currently, our favorite alien princess was munching on a mustard covered pickle, happily licking her fingers and smiling broadly. She was propped up in a large black chair, her long legs crossed over one another and the jar of pickles standing on her stomach almost as if it was a table. She didn't care that she was in the middle of the base with heroes surrounding her almost everywhere. Just because she was in a satellite filled with the most powerful men and woman of the planet didn't mean she couldn't sit in Batman's personal chair and munch on a pickle. Nobody cared, in fact they were all perfectly okay with it. She was carrying the child of Nightwing;one of the most famous heroes on the planet. On top of that, this was Batman's daughter in law and she was carrying Batman's first grandchild. Nobody messes with grampa Bats or his family.

That is, unless you wanted an ass whooping so brutal that your future grandchildren would feel it.

"Starfire!" A voice squealed.

Starfire looked up and saw a flash of green fly at her. She 'eeped' in surprise and nearly dropped her jar of pickles. Looking at the culprit that nearly caused her a heart attack, she looked into the eyes of Miss Martain.

"M'gann!" Starfire returned, her voice matching her alien counter part. The two girls hugged, (After Starfire moved the pickles) and settled down. M'gann chose to sit Indian style and float in the air, while Starfire returned to her lazy slouched position on the very comfortable chair.

"How have you been?" M'gann asked happily. It had been awhile since the two had last met. The first time they met, they had bonded so well you would've thought they were long time childhood friends. It was all because of a Watch Tower Christmas party that Starfire had become friends with almost every hero there was. It was impossible to not love her, she was too positive and full of life.

"I have been fine M'gann. I wish to see Mar'i soon. Me and Richard are most eager to welcome her into the world." Starfire said merrily. Miss Martian nodded and looked down at her.

"I bet. Wow you've gotten big! I mean not like that! You're gorgeous! I-I meant that your stomach has gotten big...Hello M'gann! That's not sounding any better!" M'gann cried, face palming her forehead. Starfire giggled and reached out to lay a comforting hand on her leg.

"I understand M'gann. It is the o and the k. "

Relief flooded M'gann's face and she smiled,"Thank goodness. I can't wait to see your little girl too! We can give her little makeovers and teach her how to fly! Oh, her aunt M'gann will help her with so much!"

"Yes, and her great uncle J'onn shall help her deal with any male trouble."

Starfire and M'gann turned to see Martain Manhunter smiling at the two. He floated towards Starfire and placed a hand on her stomach. Closing his eyes, he checked the health of the two and let go.

"I am happy to inform you that you and your baby are both healthy. Dick must be a proud man."

"He better be! Starfire's one hot chick! Seriously, the girls a super model! My girl is freaking gorgeous!" A voice called.

Martian Manhunter sighed and a giggle escaped M'gann when Flash was beside the martains in a second flat. Wally wore a broad grin and pouted at J'onn.

"Sorry about the costume party, okay?! I told you I was wearing green face paint to look like Beastboy, not to make fun of you! " Wally exclaimed, waving his hands in the air wildly. Martian Manhunter gave him an unamused look, scoffed, and floated away. M'gann gave Starfire one last smile and flew across the room to a nearby computer panel leaving the two redheads alone.

"Hey Legs." Wally greeted. He soon turned to her stomach and made an adored face. "Hello to you too, Wallisha!"

Kori lightly giggled,"She is named Mar'i Wally, not Wallisha."

Wally laughed and waggled his finger at her stomach tickling it and making her giggle. "Yeah, yeah, you and Dickie-boy will catch on eventually. Speaking of him, I'm about to go join the battle. They can't have too much fun if I'm not there."

"Who are they battling with?" Starfire asked with her words lacing with concern. She was just praying to X'hal that it was nothing major.

Wally shrugged nonchalantly and popped his neck,"Nothing big. Just a little battle with Cinderblock. It's weird how he's in Gotham, but hey, what we do is kick bad guy butt wherever and whenever." He stopped in mid stretch and looked at her, "Or is it bad things? I don't really know if Cinderblock is a dude. Maybe he could be a chick and we just don't know it." He shook his head, "Nah, I'm sure he's not a gender. Just some rock that got mad that someone probably called him a pebble or whatever."

Wally laughed at his own joke and adjusted his mask. With a giggle from Starfire, Wally smiled at her, kissed her temple, gave a two finger salute and rushed into the heat of the battle.

Starfire watched the tube glow and fade away. Her mood was now a sleepy façade. Within five minutes, the Tameranean was asleep in the comfortable seat that belonged to the most broodiest man on the planet.

Batman.

Speaking of the dark knight, Bruce was pacing quickly to his chair with a frown on his face. Criminals just had a way to dampen his mood. He took large steps until he heard quiet snores. Puzzled, he pulled back his chair to see Starfire cuddled into his seat with a small smile on her face. He had the will power of a thousand men combined, but god damn the small smile that crossed his face. Sure he was stoic, but Starfire, awake or not, had a way to bring smiles out of everyone. With a shake of his head, he adjusted her, leaned the chair back, pulled off his large cape and covered her with it. She seemed to snuggle deep into the fabric and mummer an incoherent 'Thank You'.

Bruce walked towards a computer near his right side and stole the chair there. Settling down in the leather red seat, he began his work. Batman didn't even care about the possibility of the hero returning and finding that their chair had been stolen.

Superman didn't need a seat anyway, right?

 **. . .**

 **This is the first chapter to my newest story that I have been talking about for quite sometime now! The Grayson Paradox! Yeeeeeeeeesssssss! I hope you all enjoy this story and this chapter because this was the last adorable one you'll get *evil laugh***

 **follow! Favorite! Review or all 3!**

 **Hope you you enjoyed and remeber to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


	2. Granted

**A/N: IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT IM BEING A MAJOR NUTSACK FOR THE DELAY BUT IM BACK!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters that I show in my story. I do in fact, own this plot.**

 **. . .**

 _If Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain, then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday._

 **Chapter 2: _Granted_**

"Cyborg! Heads up!" Nightwing yelled as Cinderblock came up behind him, fist poised clumsily over his head.

Cyborg turned around quickly and aimed his cannon up, shooting a considerable hole through the monster's hand. Screeching in fury, Cinderblock wheeled around, knocking a hole through a brick wall in the process.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg hooted.

Nightwing rolled out of the way of the flying debris to see a familiar green pterodactyl in the sky,"Beastboy! Now!"

With a screech, the changeling rocketed towards him and swiftly scooped him up with one thrust.

"Bring me in close!" Nightwing ordered.

Beastboy already lifting him by his wrists, inexplicably anticipating his command, as always, did so. According to his instruction, he brought him up to the back of Cinderblock's head as Raven distracted him with a floating pickup truck to the face. He planned to attach a freeze disk to the rocky skull, and take him out with a flying kick.

It did not quite work out that way, however. Just as he neared Cinderblock's head, the truck Raven had thrown, soared between them making Beastboy falter in his flight pattern. Wheeling around, the monster swatted Nightwing off from his perch on his shoulder like an annoying fly-sending him careening into the street.

"I'VE GOT YOU WINGS!"

Before Nightwing could blink, he felt himself being captured. Already knowing that the cocky voice belonged to Wally, Nightwing escaped his friend's clutches and turned back to the battle.

"Beastboy! Carry Cyborg towards a position he can activate the freezing disk with his sonic cannon!" Nightwing barked out. Gar nodded and with a screech, he swooped down and picked up the bionic lad. Within two minutes, Cinderblock had been detained by Raven's energy bonds.

"Y'know, you could've said thank you for saving your lousy butt." Wally suggested, looking at Dick with a cheesy smirk. Nightwing scoffed at him and looked towards the criminal that had been captured.

"How are things at the Watch Tower?"

Wally frowned at him, but complied to answer anyways,"They're fine. Nothing major like alien invasions, but mainly just going over old reports and junk."

Dick nodded and turned to Wally with crossed arms. "So how long has Starfire been going there?"

The absolute incredulous face Wally made at that moment would have had Dick slapping his knee in laughter if he wasn't trying to be serious. "How the hell did you know she went there?"

He shrugged,"I was trained by the best detective on the planet. It's kinda hard to hide something from me. Besides..." Dick pulled out a communicator and suddenly a video began to play. On the tape was Starfire purring in her sleep, cuddled in Batman's cape and resting peacefully in Bruce's chair while Batman was shown beside her typing something on the computer and taking quick glances at her. "I have cameras hidden all over the place. I like to check on her throughout the day."

Wally resembled a fish out of water. He closed his agape mouth and grabbed the device from Dick's hands. Wally then made a squeamish noise and turned the communicator for Dick to see. "Look! Batman does care! See? He's all protective of her like a grumpy lil teddy bear!"

"Oh shut up."

"What? I didn't say anything!" Wally cried, waving his arms in the air dramatically as he did so.

"Flash! My man!" Cyborg called, tears of mirth shining in his eyes, his hands on his knees to try and contain the laughter rumbling through his body. Wally grinned at him knowing that he had heard the conversation. He just loved to make people laugh, and he could always get the job done with Cyborg.

Beast Boy jumped merrily onto Cyborg's back, a broad grin splashed across his face. "Duuuuuuudddddeeee! Wassup!"

"Oooh, bad grammar. Bad grammar is what that sounds like." Raven droned, flying closer to the team.

"Oooh, nice one, Rae," Cyborg grinned, holding his hand up for a high five. Raven studied it for a moment, before smirking and following through with the act.

"Aw! C'mon Raven, aren't you suppose to be on my side?! I'm your boyfriend, remember?" Beastboy claimed with a pout. She kissed his forehead and snorted at him.

"Being my boyfriend doesn't get you extra points."

"BURN!" Wally blurted. Him and Cyborg descended into uproarish laughter once more.

"ENOUGH!" Dick roared. All laughter ceased instantly at the command.

Raven knew why he was upset, but she knew that he didn't want to talk about it. Sometimes it was just better to deal with your emotions quietly. She knew what this day meant to him, the pain, the anger pent up inside him, all of his swirling emotions just begging to come out.

"Um, Gar." Raven spoke quietly. He turned to her and awaited her to continue. "How about me, you and Cyborg go get some pizza?"

Beastboy, eager for an opportunity to escape the awkward tension, nodded. "Sounds good babe. Let's fly there so we don't catch the lunch rush."

Raven gave one last look at Dick and Wally, then summoned a black disk to float on. Beastboy turned into a large pterodactyl and scooped Cyborg up with one swift motion. The three all headed off and left Wally and Dick to be alone.

"Dick?" Wally called quietly, looking at the back of his best friend. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Wally felt bad, he knew what today was. Still, he had the nerve to come and joke on such a date that it made him even sick.

Wally sighed and took a timid step towards Dick. "Look, I'm sorry for playing around. I-I know how important this day is to you. I know what it means to you..."

Dick turned to Wally and saw him looking sincere. He knew Wally didn't mean it, he was just a bit bitter about the day. Sure this day was the memorial of his mom and dads murder, but he didn't need to snap on everybody.

"It's fine Wally. I just need to be alone for awhile, okay?"

"You sure man? I don't want you to overthink too much." Wally warned. Dick stepped forward and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Go back to the Watch Tower and watch Star. I'll see you later."

Wally didn't look convinced, but he knew better to argue with Dick. Hell, Dick was more stubborn then Batman. With a nod, Wally blasted out of sight in the blink of an eye.

Dick looked at the street and saw how destructive Cinderblock really was. A building had collapsed, chunks of asphalt littered the ground and a brick wall was completely totaled.

A sigh escaped him and he was soon walking down the street.

' _I wish I could've warned you guys in time.'_ Dick thought to himself. Clearly, his mind was occupied with the possibilities of his parents being saved by him. His childhood would've been filled with his loving mom and dad and happy days at the circus. Sure, he absolutely adored his life now, but there was always that 'what if?' that scratched at the back of his mind.

He groaned to himself. What he wouldn't give to have saved his parents. They didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve to have his childhood stolen from him.

Dick shook his head and walked away. He didn't know where he was going, but he guessed he was just going to walk off his mind.

' _I miss you guys..._ ' Dick thought. What if? What would have been? He didn't know, but he knew that he wanted to be able to have stopped it all. To have saved his parents and put Zucco in jail.

The last thing Dick remembered was a bright white flash consuming him and thinking, ' _What if I was fast enough...'_

 **. . .**

Dick woke with a splitting headache. He didn't know why the pain was there, but it was. He sat up in his chair slowly and looked around.

Why was he in his office? Sure he worked at Wayne Enterprises, but wasn't he walking around Gotham City not too long ago?

He looked down at himself and saw he wore a suit. It was simple. Just a black suit with a blue tie. His hair was combed neatly and his black shoes were polished as if he was to try and impress someone.

He looked down at his desk and saw a few things different about it. His usual desk consisted of a picture of him and Starfire on their wedding day. There was another picture of him with the other Titans wearing hologram rings, and another one having him smiling largely as he held a sign with Kori saying that he was going to be a dad.

There was none of this.

His desk was rather bare. Only a few souvenirs that looked foreign to him and a little calendar. His wall was bare, almost vacant. Sure there were pictures, but none he really recognized. He was smiling with people he had no name for, but one looked off to him. It was just a picture of him at the circus, he looked about 15, but he knew that couldn't be real. When he was 15 he was Robin. Besides, he hadn't been to the circus in years.

What was going on?

Dick looked around slowly, taking all the small, yet somewhat familiar things in. Some things were recognizable, but others he had no idea about. Seriously? What the hell was happening? Dick glanced at his desktop and saw an article.

' _World in Armageddon'_

What?

"Welcome back to the living." A man spoke. Dick rubbed the last of sleep he had from his eyes and looked at the male. He was Tom. Tom and Dick were usually paired together to interview smaller companies that wanted to buy stock from Wayne Enterprises. Tom was tall, African American and had honey brown eyes. He wore a pair of spectacles that made him look sophisticated and a black suit. In his right hand, he held a coffee that he was currently holding out for Dick to take.

Dick slowly took the coffee from his hands and gulped. "Thank you."

"No problem." Tom shrugged. "Y'know, I don't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep, but we should probably finish up that Joker article for Mr. Wayne."

"Joker article?" Dick repeated, confusion written all over his face. Tom nodded and leaned back casually against a near by wall.

"Yup." Tom said, popping the last letter with a 'p' sound. "Joker was killed two months ago and Mr. Wayne needed the profile of it done by Monday. Don't know why since he's not a cop, but he does."

Dick choked on his coffee and looked at Tom with wide eyes, "The Joker was killed? By who?"

Tom rose an eyebrow at him,"By Batman. Who else?"

"Batman doesn't kill." Dick denied, shaking his head as he did so. Tom chuckled at him.

"Geez, Dick how long ya been sleeping?"

"I'm serious."

"And so am I." Tom said, "What's so surprising about it? Batman's been killing for years now. Joker's just some crazy lunatic that finally got caught. About time if you ask me. Now all Batman has to do is take care of Harley Quinn and _Jester_."

The name Harley Quinn rung a bell. She was the Joker's wack-job of a lover, but the name Jester was foreign.

" _Jester_? Who's that?" Dick asked hesitantly. Tom scrunched his nose up.

"Uh...Jester is, or was Joker's sidekick. She's hot too, but damn the chicks as crazy as Harley." Tom informed, shaking his head as if he was disappointed.

"Jester..." Dick mummered. The name didn't feel right. He wondered who exactly was Jester, but due to Tom's earlier comment, he concluded it was just a crazy girl.

"Oh man..."

Dick looked up to see Tom walking out the office, obviously distracted by something. People outside of his door were discussing hushed conversations, and audio from a TV could be heard. Curiosity got to Dick and he walked outside to see the news on a large flat screen TV.

"We interrupt this programming to bring you breaking news. We're live outside the Wayne Casino where conflict arose this afternoon between the super villain known as Bane, and President Luthor's head of state, Deathstroke the terminator. Reason for the fight is unknown, but we will continue to give updates as the battle develops."

"Slade and Bane fighting?" Dick asked, mostly to himself. Wait a second, did she just say Slade was head of state for President Luthor? As in Lex Luthor?!

"Do we really have to learn this stuff on the news now? Doesn't anybody call the cops anymore?" Tom groaned. Dick gave him a quirked eyebrow and stood up.

"That issue looks like a job for Nightwing to take care of." Dick announced, getting ready to leave. Hopefully his uniform was still in his secret compartment near the entrance.

 _"Uh, who's Nightwing?"_

Dick stopped in his tracks and looked at Tom, "Y'know, Nightwing? Batman's first sidekick. First Robin, now hero of his own. A very famous superhero. The leader of the Titans!"

All Dick got from Tom was a raised eyebrow.

Dick sighed and pushed in his chair. "We'll talk about this leg pulling joke later."

Dick ran off quickly trying to escape the confusion that had done nothing, but built up. Everything was so different. Not the good kind either, but the one you wished you never in your life saw.

He ran to the elevator and was gracious that at least this looked the same. He smashed the bottom button, eager to escape this place and watched as the elevator doors closed slowly.

'I need to find Bruce. I need to ask him what's going on and why everything is so different...'

The elevator stopped with a jolt and slowly opened. Dashing from the place as if it was on fire, Dick ran to the entrance way and looked for the secret panel that usually held his costume. It was a normal compact drawer that hid his titan communicator and costume. All that was needed to be done was find the small keyboard that revealed the hidden compartment. He felt ridiculous tapping the wall like a cat would do for a laser pointer. He should have found it by now.

There was no eye scanner, no secret compartment, no keyboard for his passcode.

Nothing!

Dick was in shock. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, feel his heart rattling against his chest in an attempt to free itself. His eyes were bulging and his stomach was sinking like it had an anvil attached to it.

He was dreaming, he was sure of it. This was one of those crazy reoccurring nightmares where he was making a speech at school, or in front of the press and would suddenly be as naked as the day he was born. Any moment now, he was going to wake up in bed, sweat drenching his clothes, and everything would be fine.

But it wasn't fine.

There was still nothing.

What the fuck was going on?

Dick ran out of the building, his mind set on accessing the Batcave through the sewer system. Hopefully he could find more answers if he found Bruce.

Running down the wet steps, one could predict that one might fall at a pace so quick and careless. Dick slipped on the third row and groaned at the pain in his upper back.

"Richard! Are you alright?!" A feminine voice called.

His eyes were blurry, but he could make out two faces in his line of vision. One had a strong jaw, and the other a thin face. The man on his left chuckled at him and stuck out a hand for him to take. Dick graciously took the offering and was picked up.

"Thank you for your help, I-"

Dick's mouth was as dry as sandpaper. His eyes were as wide as saucers, his heart beat increased at an alarming rate and his breathing seemed to stop. What? How? He couldn't even comprehend a single thought. Looking at the two older adults, he gasped.

 _"Mom? Dad?"_

 **. . .**

 **Okay, some of you may be confused, but just bare with me now. See, Dick is now in a paradox flashpoint. He's no longer in his time or world, but rather a world where he saved his parents and was never adopted by Bruce. The next few chapters are what happened after he saved his parents and how everything was affected. Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Wally, Bruce, everyone...**

 **His small act of kindness had a big impact.**

 **ANYWAYS... I am finally back for good! WOOH WOOH!**

 **Follow, Favorite, review or all 3!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and remeber to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24.**


	3. Bad or Good?

**A/N: I am posting chapter three because I told you all I am back and I wish to embrace it! Happy early birthday/Christmas/Hanukah!**

 **Disclaimer: Bruh, I don't own teen titans, but I own this plot. I hope you enjoy how bad everything gets... *evil grin***

 **. . .**

 _Without you, I'm nothing. With you, I'm something. Together, we're everything._

 **Chapter 3: _Bad or Good?_**

 _'What's going on?'_

This is the question that Dick had been asking for the past thirty minutes. He was in an almost paradox like world. The things he never expected being true were reality.

He took a step back away from his parents. Was it really them? Richard looked up and saw his mother's cerulean orbs looking at him. Her eyes were full of concern, and her face showed age. A few wrinkles and her long blonde hair had been shorten, but not much had changed. His dad was the same scenario. Few wrinkles, but the ebony hair had a few silver strands and his brown eyes were filled with wisdom and amusement at the moment.

Dick's mom took a step towards him, surprised her son wasn't breathing, "Richard, what's wrong?"

"I-I..." He couldn't speak. What the hell was he supposed to say?! He swallowed a growing lump in his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Mom, Dad, is that really you?"

Dick's dad chuckled at him and slapped his back,"Of course it is! Who else would it be?"

There was a pause.

"Guys...I-I can't believe you're here!" Dick cried happily. He threw his arms around the two and hugged them close, embracing them with all the lack of affection he could never provide,"You're here..."

Dick couldn't help the tears of joy escaping him. His heart was soaring and this place was looking a bit better. How was this possible? Did he save them?

Dick was shocked at the possibility of that happening. Did he save them? Was there some inexplicable way that the things confusing him, like Luthor being president or there being a Batman killing criminals because he saved his parents?

Dick's face went pale and he suddenly sat down on the nearest step, placing his head in his hands. Concerned, his mother crouched down so she could see his face, brushing several strands of untamed hair behind his ear. "What's wrong Richard? Did you forget about tonight's show? It's -"

"Show?" Richard interrupted, looking up from his hands. His mother laughed lightly and pinched his nose.

"Yes my little Robin. You asked us to come pick you up to get ready for the show, remember?"

"I-I did?" Dick stammered, his head pounding trying to process the news. "We're still the Flying Graysons?"

Memories flowed through Dick. Ones he never had before. It felt like it was replacing some he already had. Instead of remembering small things, like slow days with the Titans, he was now remembering the Ringmaster as he welcomed everyone to the circus, the exuberant performances that occurred in the ring to welcome the audience, horses trotting in circles, elephants lumbering through trumpeting loudly, clowns making the children laugh. He could see the various ropes, trapeze apparatus, and lights that made up the canopy of equipment that would be above him.

The memories were fresh. Almost as if it was real...

"Wait a second." Dick stopped. He looked up at his parents, "So, am I just working at Wayne Enterprises for extra money or something?"

"That's what you told us." His mom agreed.

"So, we're still The Flying Grayson's?"

He was interrupted when his dad gasped, looking absolutely aghasted,"Of course we are! You, me, and your mother are, but me and her are getting old. Now we're just waiting for some grand-kids so we can continue on the Grayson legacy."

Without thinking, Dick replied,"You won't have to wait long. Star's pregnant and she's due in two weeks."

"What?!" His mother nearly shrieked at the news. Since when did he have a baby on the way?!

"Richard Jonathan Grayson, how dare you not tell your mother about this!"

Dick opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. Wait one second. Where was Starfire anyway? As a matter of fact, where was everyone else? Bruce wasn't at Wayne Enterprise today, and since when did Bruce develop Wayne casinos? Why was Lex Luthor president? Why is Slade fighting Bane? Why does Batman use guns? Better question. Why did he kill joker? Where were his friends, his wife, his team, his brothers and family?!

Where was everyone?

"Mom, dad." Dick spoke up, suddenly stoic. His mom was still a bit steaming at the 'secret' her son was keeping, but all anger from either parent was diminished when they saw how drastic Dick's mood changed.

Dick took a breath and grabbed both of their wrists. "I've got to tell you guys something. Prepared to be shocked..." Dick dragged the two towards the alley way across the street.

He leaned against the wall, looking at his parents perplexed glances. He sighed and looked at the two with a serious face. "Mom, Dad, I'm Nightwing. I was the first Robin, but now I'm Nightwing."

His dad gasped and Dick winced. "Richard." He spoke,"Uh, who's Nightwing?"

Dick looked mortified, and took a quick glance at his mom. She looked just as lost as his dad. "Y'know, Nightwing? Leader of the Titans, part of the Justice League, Starfire's husband. Does this ring any bells?"

Nothing, but blank faces were his response.

He felt his heart stop cold. Okay, things were DEFINITELY wrong.

"Richard, who's Starfire? Is that the young woman that's pregnant?" Richard's dad spoke. He looked up from the ground and nodded.

"Yeah, she was... But I don't know what happened to her. I don't even know where she is."

"What's the Justice League and the Titans?" His mom suddenly spoke, she being intrigued by the two subjects to not pay attention to the conversation. Richard and John looked at her.

"The Titans and Justice League are a group of superheroes that protect the world." Dick informed. His mom giggled a bit.

"We could sure use the Justice league and Titans then. They'd probably help with this horrible Armageddon we're going through." John sighed. Dick looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't have a Justice League or Titans, but we have superheroes!" Dick's mom cried, looking at her husband to prove him wrong.

Dick seemed intrigued by this. Maybe he could find out some answers if he spoke to one.

"Mom, who are they?"

She tapped her chin with her forefinger and hummed. She thought and thought about one. Finally, a name came to her.

"There's Batman."

'I was on my way to see Bruce! He can give me a basic idea of what's going on...' Dick thought. He turned to the two and backed away.

"I'm sorry guys, but I've got to go!" Dick yelled, running out into the street. Dick never missed a show so something was happening. Both parents glanced at one another and rose eyebrows.

What was wrong with their son?

 **. . .**

 _'Wow.'_

When Richard had first come to Gotham he thought the place was bad. Sure there were petty criminals, graphite walls, dark streets, but this.

This Gotham was by far, worse. Much worse.

He wanted to walk the sidewalks of the city to get a clearer view on how much things had changed. Sure, he knew this reality was possibly a result in him saving his parents, but why was it so god damn awful?

This Gotham seemed to be blanketed in darkness. The sky was black and grey and there wasn't a single star outside. Just one thin crescent moon that lit up the lonely sky. The skyscrapers loomed over the city almost like eerie guardians, and the streets were filled with homeless people cowering in corners knowing what nighttime brought.

The criminals.

Gangs scrunched up in alleyways, illegal deals being made in plain sight, black markets taking up stores. Chaos really, but Dick shuddered at what Gotham would be like if there was no Batman.

Dick stood above a sewer pipe, ready to dive in and head to the secretive Batcave. He took a glance and saw the large Wayne Enterprise in the distance. Besides the building, Wayne Casinos stood proudly, glowing it's bright letters in fluorescent colors that would make your eyes hurt.

He shook his head and jumped into the pipe. He slid down the metal ladder and landed with a disgusting sewer filled splash. He cringed at the wetness, but continued to move through the putrid environment.

God, why did it stink so badly?! Sure, it was a sewer, but geez!

He pinched his nose and gagged a bit. He couldn't help it, the place stunk. Shaking his head to clear the overwhelming smell, Dick trudged deep into the sewer.

 **...**

Harley Quinn had grown since her 'puddin' was killed. Sure, she mourned, but she discovered that she didn't need him. What kind of girl wanted to get beat everyday? No, not her. Jester didn't either. She remembered how she and Joker had first found their new sidekick long ago.

 **. . .**

 **~Flashback~**

Joker had wanted to rob the Jump City bank nine years ago. It was easy, since there wasn't a single superhero base that protected the city. The only obstacle that the two insane clowns had to deal with were the flimsy cops, but they could be dealt with easily. Harley remembered she was carrying a large bag on her right shoulder when the green shooting star shot across the city.

Harley turned to Joker; who looked delighted at the destruction the star had made in an explosion only a block away. "What was that puddin?"

Joker laughed and began to walk towards the block,"That poo, was a gift for us to claim."

"B-but, what if it's dangerous?" Harley asked timidly.

The Joker threw his head back in laughter, "Then it'll be more fun. Now c'mon, we need to get over there before someone beats us to the prize!"

Harley had walked quickly after Joker. She took big steps and almost tripped a few times. Joker had paced over and by the time they had reached the sight, people had formed a crowd around it.

"See! I told you we'd be late to the party!" Joker yelled at Harley. She winced and saw him pull out a pistol. Joker walked towards the crowd and shot into the sky making the fearful audience run away from the madman.

Now alone, Joker peered down the crater that seemed glowing with mystifying green mist. Inside was a girl with metal armor, a black skirt and crop top, metal cuffs, a metal crown and a pair of black boots. She was unconscious and her vibrant red hair splayed across the pavement like a red blanket.

"It's an alien girl!" Harley cried, gasping afterwards. Joker slid down into the hole and inspected her more. Harley soon joined him.

She was young. About 15, and she had an almost orange tannish skin. Joker propped her with his finger and crouched low to look at her face. She was a bit bruised, but she wasn't dead. That meant she was pretty tough. He spread open her eyelids and looked inside. They were a bright green, a beautiful shade really.

"Harley!" Joker yelled. She obediently popped in, awaiting his command.

He laughed at her, "She's not dead."

"Ooh! Can we keep her?! Please Mistah J, please?! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLE-"

"Alright! We can keep her if it'll shut you up..." Joker interrupted her, growling his input slowly.

"Ya mean we can keep her puddin! I can dress her up like my own lil doll and be her momma and teach her all these things like makeup and-"

As Harley rambled on about her excitement, Joker lugged the alien girl over his shoulders and walked away. Harley soon following, ecstatic about their new member.

That was so long ago. The girl had woken up in an area near Gotham and kissed a random boy and fully prepared to go in rampage mode. Joker and Harley had witnessed how she flew across the street and slammed her cuffed hands into a building. The building was knocked down in one blow making the Joker throw his head back in laughter.

The girl was actually a good thing.

Harley had scrambled for a gas bomb and had knocked the girl out before anymore destruction could be made. The Joker had complimented how this alien could be used to have a little more fun around town with. He called her his personal 'secret weapon'. He now liked the idea of taking this girl in, rather then seeing it as a burden.

When they had locked the girl up in a nearly indestructible cage, she had drastically calmed down. She was drugged, but she was now mellow because her cuffs had been removed. Joker and Harley had interrogated her and were surprised she learned English. She had told them she was escaping the Citadel and was on the loose.

Her name was Starfire and she was from the planet Tameran.

Joker and Harley had learned about her calm nature and her compassionate attitude for everything. She was bubbly, happy, positive, and powerful. Joker knew she would never want to commit crimes. She just had a fun time hanging out with Harley. Starfire and her would watch TV shows together and do girly things while Joker usually scowled in the back. He needed a powerful sidekick that could take care of the handy work.

One day, when Harley had left to go hang out with Ivy and most likely steal a few things, Joker had lured Starfire into a white room. She had no idea that she was going to be drugged with a compound of steroids, joker gas, helium, and other toxins. She was tortured for hours and by the time Harley had come home, Starfire was now clinically insane. She was like the daughter of Harley and Joker really. Only few people she cared for, but she was a crazy psycho.

Harley squealed in happiness when she saw Starfire. She was like a younger version of herself. Harley had pulled out a large bag and showed Joker and Starfire that this was the beginning of Jester.

Harleen Quinzell had become Harley Quinn. Starfire of Tameran had become the Joker's sidekick, Jester. The Joker wore his usual purple suit, green hair, white makeup, red lipstick, and crazy smile. Harley had a different look. She wore her blonde hair in pigtails and dyed the bottom a red and blue. Her costume was a tight red leather skirt, a buttoned up white blouse that was wide open revealing her red and blue bra, and fish net stockings on her legs that led to black heeled boots. She wore her usual black mask and ruby red lipstick. Starfire had been costumed by Harley. Starfire, or rather Jester, wore black eyeliner and a blood red mask, white makeup on her face, and lipstick. Her costume was a pair of blood red leather boots that stopped knee high, a black miniskirt, a sleeveless white shirt that stopped just above her ribs revealing her stomach, a thin black vest, a pair of blood red gloves, and her hair being dyed black at the ends.

The girls were sexy and the Joker was crazy. All three were now an insane trio that would rob banks, devise maniacal schemes, crash parties and just go crazy.

Joker later on died at the hands of Batman. It wasn't a surprise, but it still impacted Harley and Jester. The two girls grew out of Joker's shadow and now prowled the streets themselves. It didn't take long for Harley to take initiative and raise Starfire herself. Now, Gotham had only two criminally insane psychopaths instead of three.

Currently, the two clown girls of Gotham ran on the roof of Wayne Casinos.

The roof of Wayne Casino was dark and damp from the rain storm that had hit Gotham earlier this evening. Running across it were the two girls giggling madly.

"Jester! Come help me with this air vent over here with that super strength of yours!" Harley Quinn yelled.

"Of course Harls!" Jester replied, flying over. She ripped the vent out like it was a bandage and climbed inside laughing. Harley joined her laughing spree and climbed inside as well. Both fully prepared to crash the gamblers inside and steal the jackpot.

It was crazy how much Starfire had changed. When she had crashed to Earth, she was welcomed by Joker and Harley Quinn. They raised her, beat her, tortured her, turned her into a criminally psychopathic clown. Starfire was now Jester. There was no longer a sweet alien girl.

How did this all happen? Starfire was good, but when you're drugged and tortured, you eventually succumb into the demands. She had needed the Titans to help her escape.

She had needed a Robin to save her from this fate...

 **. . .**

 **See? Now you all finnaly know who Jester is! The idea is something I've been WANTING TO DO SOOOOOO MUCH and now I have! Yus! How many of y'al expected Jester to be her? Oooh what do you think Dick will think? Well I know, but what about you? ;)**

 **wooh! Follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

 **hope you enjoyed, don't eat those nasty ass great beans, and remeber to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


	4. Revelations

**A/N:IM PISTONG DONT GET MAD AT ME I GOT SHIT TO DO AND THINGS TO DEAL WITH**

 **Disclaimer: NO I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 4: _Revelations_**

"Finally, I found this damn place!"

Dick had been walking in the sewer for hours. He didn't know why it took him so long to find the hideout of the Batcave, but with everything so different he assumed it would be in a different spot.

He ran quickly to the gate that guarded the cave and looked around. He was expecting Alfred to come forward and ask for his identity. Maybe if he could some how convince Alfred, then he would be allowed in.

"Alfred! You in there?! I-"

Before Dick could say another word, a bright red laser was shot at him. He yelped in surprise and looked for the source. In the right hand corner between the electric fence was a silver laser gun right beside a camera. Another beam was shot at him and he dived down quickly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Dick groaned, slowly crawling through the putrid water.

Lasers. That's was new.

'How did he usually get rid of lasers?' Dick thought to himself. Usually Bruce would throw a bomb at the weapon, but that was obviously not an option.

THROW!

Dick's eyes widened in revelation. Doing something drastic, Dick pried off his left shoe and aimed.

Fire!

Dick's aim proved true and soon enough the laser was broken. Dick jumped in happiness, finally having his luck turning around for the better. He climbed out of the small puddle he was in, picked up his shoe, placed it back on, and walked to the security box beside the electrified gate.

"Batman001." Dick mummered to himself as he typed in the security code. That had been Bruce's password for everything in his reality, so why not here?

The gate stopped humming it's usual electric buzz and slowly opened with a rattle. Dick walked inside and looked around.

The cave was similar yet different. The Batcomputer was larger and a deep grey color instead of black. The gigantic penny that had been caught with two-face was no longer there, his tubes filled with costumes were all the exact same outfit, and there was a large wall in the back lined with bullets and pistols.

Dick slowly walked towards the wall and glanced down. Below was a small wooden table with a picture of his parents. Beside it was a picture of Alfred with a small note at the bottom corner.

 _'R.I.P. Alfred. You were the best butler and best friend anybody could ever have.'_

Dick almost dropped the photo in his shock. He placed it back quickly and took a step back, breathing roughly and speaking to himself, "Alfred's...dead?"

"Yes." A voice spoke. Dick looked up and was suddenly tackled by a black clad Bruce. "Who the hell are you?"

Dick groaned and looked up to see Bruce's ice cold bat glare staring him down. He knew this glare well, but it had never been so intense like this one. With a huff, Dick grabbed the back of Batman's neck with his legs and launched the man across the room. Bruce was obviously not expecting such and doubled over at the impact.

"My names Dick Grayson." Dick answered, standing up and dusting himself off. Before Bruce could charge at him again, Dick pointed at him,"You're Bruce Wayne. Your parents were killed in alley way when you were 8 years old after you didn't want to watch the opera show because you were reminded of bats. You were trained by Rah's al Ghul and the league of shadows and Alfred Pennyworth is your trusted butler."

"Was." Bruce intervened, popping his neck. He sighed and removed his cowl revealing tired blue eyes,"Was my butler. He died a long time ago."

Dick's heart broke at the news. Not only was he in a reality so twisted and configured that he had no idea where his friends were, but some people he loved were dead? This was too much.

"How do you know who I am?" Bruce asked, glaring Dick down.

"I-" Bruce pulled out a pistol and pressed it on the table. Dick looked rather careless at it, while Bruce looked pretty smug.

"No pressure."

"Well, I actually have no idea how I got in here..." Dick began. Bruce rose an eyebrow and pointed back towards the cage.

"You fucking hacked my security pass code. That's how you got in here."

"No! No! Not here!" Dick hastily clarified. He sighed,"I mean in this world. This reality, really. See, where I'm from, I was your first sidekick. You adopted me after you saw my parents murdered at the circus."

"The Flying Grayson's aren't dead." Bruce interrupted, finally recognizing Dick. Dick nodded.

"I know. In my reality, Tony Zucco cut the wires on the night my parents first performed in Gotham City. You took me in and trained me and made me Robin. I was your first sidekick."

"First?"

"Yes, you have four more. I later on leave and lead a superhero group called the Titans. I become Nightwing while you train another boy you adopted named Jason Todd. You found him when he was trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile during a late night patrol. You train him, but he eventually is killed by the Joker and then resurrected and he becomes Redhood. After that, you adopt Tim Drake and there's your third Robin, then there's Damian. He's actually your biological son due to an incident you and Talia al Ghul had awhile back."

Bruce's eyes were impossibly wide at the information given to him. Clearly, Dick wasn't done.

"You have like ten sidekicks. There's the Batgirls and Robins. Anyways, Bruce your life is so much different in my world. You're not alone. Your parents died in my reality like they did in this one, but you get a new family. You have me, Jason, Tim, Damian, Alfred, Barbra, Stephanie, Kate, and a granddaughter named Mar'i."

"Mar'i? That's sounds alien."

"It is..." Dick sighed, turning his back. "See, when I joined the Titans, I met a girl named Starfire. She's an alien warrior princess from Tameran. I disobeyed your,'no-dating-teammates' rule and me and her fell in love and had a baby on the way."

"Had?" Bruce repeated, clearly lost. Dick nodded sadly.

"Yeah, had. I don't know where any of my friends are in this reality. Cyborg, Kid Flash, Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, none of them."

Bruce seemed interested in the story being told. Nobody knew that much personal information on him and somethings he said made sense. Bruce looked down and crouched low to pick up his cowl. Quickly placing it on and becoming Batman, Bruce stood and looked at Dick.

"I'm not saying I believe you, but-"

"LET ME OUT BATS! I NEED TO EAT SOMETHING BEFORE I STARVE TO DEATH!" A voice screamed.

"YES! I AM THE STARVING AND I WANT SOME PIZZA!" Another voice yelled, giggling afterwards.

"What the hell is that?" Dick questioned. Bruce quickly walked away towards the noise leaving Dick to scramble behind him.

Batman walked down an array of steps and stopped at a certain area filled with metal cages. Batman swiftly moved his cape and stepped closer to two cages that sat across from each other. In the cage on the right hand side was Harley Quinn. She was squatted down on the ground in the corner flicking him off. On the left hand side was Jester who, unlike Harley, was in a laser cage. Jester stuck her tongue out at him then giggled afterwards.

"Ya gonna give us something to eat Bats?" Harley teased. Batman pulled a pistol from his utility belt and aimed it at her.

"I'll feed you led if you don't shut the fuck up."

Harley huffed at him and scooted further back. She didn't want to get shot, but it was still fun to tease.

"Meanie!" Harley screeched. Suddenly, her blue eyes darted to the far right where another man walked in slowly.

"Who's your friend Bats?" Harley called. Batman looked back and saw Dick pop in slowly.

"It's one of them Flying Grayson's, Jester!" Harley alerted. Starfire snorted and crossed her arms with a smack of her red lips.

"Grayson Shmason! Is he hot?!"

Harley looked him up and down then smirked,"Oh, he is very pleasing to the eyes."

Starfire smiled wickedly and leaned back, "Ooh, sounds nice."

Dick paused at the voice. It sounded very...familiar. What was he talking about?! He knew that voice anywhere! Dick paced towards Batman and looked at the two criminals. Harley was winking at him and biting her lip.

He shuddered in disgust.

Dick turned to Jester and went wide eyed.

"S-Starfire?"

She seemed to remember the name because she looked up and smiled at him. He froze.

'That can't be Starfire' Dick thought.

Her smile wasn't one filled with joy and make you want to skip. Nor was the smile one of genuine kindness. No, Starfire's smile was the Joker's smile. This smile made you shiver in fear and want to back away.

She looked significantly different then he had seen her last. Of course last time he had seen Starfire she was sweet, beautiful and pregnant. This Starfire was almost like a Harley Quinn follower. She wore her long red hair in a high ponytail with black dyed at the end and she had a deep red mask still exposing her emerald green eyes. Her outfit was very revealing and showed off her sexy figure and her eyes were a holding a spark of insanity. He looked at her lips next. Those red lips looked so deep in hue you would've thought it was actually blood on her lips.

Was that blood on her lips?

Dick took one step back and felt his head pulse, "Where did you just find these two?"

Batman looked at him slightly baffled. "Why?"

"Just tell me. I need to know more about them." Dick pointed at Starfire,"About Starfire. I mean Jester."

Batman already knew that this guy couldn't cause much trouble. Worse scenario was that Batman shot Dick.

"I caught them at Wayne Casinos trying to steal money. I captured them and took them here to question them."

"Alright." Dick replied. He looked back down at Starfire and saw her yawn in boredom.

"Starfire." He spoke gently. Harley watched far away mostly amused as Dick crouched down and got eye-level with her. "Starfire, do you know who I am?"

Jester wrinkled her nose at him and shook her head,"Nah, but I do know you're one of those Flying Grayson's, right?"

Dick pinched his nose and groaned,"No, not that. I meant, do you remember anything from my world? Me and you? You being pregnant?"

"What?!" Starfire screeched. She contorted her face into one of disgust and laughed,"Ha! Listen buddy, you're hot and all, but I have me a boyfriend."

"Yeah! That marksman Red hood or whatever." Harley spoke up. "Ironic how he kills criminals like our dear o'l President Lexy, but he loves to bang Jester all the time!"

Dick was absolutely mortified.

"W-what?"

"Yeah." Starfire sat back and looked at her nails casually. "Just a little hook up with me and Jason. He's a bit angry at times, but..." She smiled and looked at him, "He sure knows how to satisfy a girl."

Dick looked down at his fist and noticed them turning white. He released his clenched fists and bit back almost every swear word under the sun.

He was beyond pist off.

Batman seemed to notice this and shook his head. He stepped forward and pointed at the two clowns,"I'll interrogate you two later. Dick."

Dick followed Batman out of the small area and was soon welcomed by the familiar Batcomputer. Bruce pulled up a small folder and turned to him in his chair.

"Tell me everything about your friends. Their identities, their history, family's, everything."

Dick clenched and unclenched his fists and released a long hiss before answering. Needless to say, he was still angry and upset.

"There's Starfire, but she's Jester in this reality." Dick began. Bruce made an arm movement translating for him to continue. "She's from the planet Tameran. She was the princess, but she gave up her position to stay on Earth. She's sweet, kind, loving, and-"

"She acted nothing like the way she does in this reality?" Bruce cut off. Dick sighed and nodded.

Batman swiveled back into his chair and typed the information in.

"Where did she crash and how long ago?"

Dick paused for a moment. "She crashed in Jump City about 9 years ago..."

"Interesting..." Bruce mumbled. He began to type furiously on the computer, determination splashed across his dark face. He pulled up a file from his old reports and opened it on the screen.

"About 9 years ago, a green shooting star was reported. Witnesses all over Jump City saw it crash into the heart of the city. When it crashed into Earth, people stated that the Joker had tooken whatever was in it and left right afterwards. Apparently, Joker was robbing the Jump bank that night when the alien had crashed." Bruce informed grimly.

Dick had nothing to say. He truly knew this was his fault now. Without there being no Titans to protect the city, Jump had been over runned by criminals from all over the country. He was still a Flying Grayson! This meant he had never become Robin, never started the Titans, and never met or saved Starfire.

He felt sick.

"I recall you saying Cyborg was a friend of yours, right?"

Dick looked up and nodded slowly. Batman turned back around in his chair and typed quickly. His fingers flew across the keyboard and before long a full report of Cyborg was on the screen.

"Victor Stone is your Cyborg, correct?"

Dick grunted a sound of agreement and inspected Victor. He looked taller and more...bionic? He didn't know the word for it. Cyborg's mechanic body parts looked more high tech and heavy.

"Cyborg is National Security head advisor to President Luthor. He's been trying to recruit any heroes that he finds across the country to help him with this Armageddon. He has access to every camera on the grid with him being the presidents back pocket and all."

"Armageddon?" Dick inquired. Batman looked at him as if he was the stupidest person on Earth.

Right now, Dick felt like that.

"All over the world, portals from what we can assume as hell, have been opening. Entire city's have been burnt down and destroyed by demons. We find symbols that scar the wreckage afterwards and experts in demonology say this is the start of Trigon destroying the world."

"Trigon...as in Trigon the terrible?" Dick persisted. Bruce scoffed at him.

"No, Trigon the cuddly. Of course it's Trigon the terrible!"

A warning bell rung in Dick's head. His gut twisted and made him feel light headed. Something was wrong with this picture.

"What exactly did you mean when you said that portals were opened?" Dick questioned. Batman turned to him and grunted.

"Just portals."

Suddenly, the horrible truth hit Dick like a punch in the gut. Trigon couldn't open portals, Raven could. With this happening, that meant...

Dick's eyes went wide with realization.

Trigon wasn't responsible for this Armageddon.

Raven was.

 **...**

 **YAY THATS THE END NOW I HAVE TO READ MY BETAS STORY AND CONTINUE WITH LDH!**

 **follow, favorite, review or all 3! Hope you enjoyed and Rember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


	5. Uh, Titans?

**A/N: I was doing some things and I STILL have things, (sorry for not updating Genderbender titans and reviewing your AMAZING story lion-gleek!) BUT I'm doing that all today! Bare with me people! I love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I know, you know, we all know that I don't own Teen Titans or any of the DC characters mentioned in my hectic story. Even if I wanted to...*lone tear***

 **. . .**

 _Sometimes the feeling of what could've been is stronger than what actually happened because the memory of perfection lasts longer. And even though we didn't end up together, you'll never change the fact that you changed my life forever._

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 5: _Uh...Titans?_**

"Raven!"

Batman turned his chair to Dick. He was beginning to pull up recent pictures of the portals being created when Dick had made his random outburst. Raising an eyebrow under his mask, Bruce stared at Dick.

"Raven?" Batman questioned. Dick seemed to have forgotten where he was because he jumped at his voice.

"Yes." Dick repeated. He walked towards the computer and pointed at a large image of a portal on the screen. "Raven is responsible for this. She's the daughter of Trigon the terrible. She was born to create portals that made a gateway from Trigon's lair to Earth."

"And you know all this because..."

"Because she was a part of my team." Dick sighed. His dejected expression almost made the dark knight feel the tiniest bit of sympathy for him.

Almost.

"What happened in your reality that prevented her from creating the portals?" Batman asked urgently. If he could somehow get the answer out of Dick then he would be able to shut Raven down. If he didn't get one soon, then Batman was about to take the portal head on and take out the source with guns blazing.

"She never wanted to be a portal." Dick sighed. "She wanted to be good. On her sixteenth birthday, Raven was destined to be the cause of the end of the world. Me and my team stopped her. We all helped her out and at the end of the day, we helped her save herself. She had the strength to overcome Trigon because we were there for her..."

Bruce rubbed his chin in deep thought. So far he deduced that Jester was an alien from the planet Tameran. He had looked that up and discovered it to be in the galaxy quadrant 4 or the Vegan system. From Dick's confession, Jester was a girl named Starfire and was most likely drugged to become a psychopath. That's why her mental state is completely opposite in comparison to the Starfire Dick had described to be in his reality. Raven was supposedly an innocent victim in Dick's reality. His absence brought upon a big impact to these two teammates of his. Both girls having a significantly different fate.

"How exactly did you meet these two? Raven and Starfire?" Batman asked. Dick looked up from his self blaming state and frowned.

"I met my whole team in one day. I had just left Gotham and was beginning to make a name for myself in Jump City." Dick reminisced. He walked towards the Batcomputer and watched as Bruce's fingers glided across the keyboard, recording all Dick spoke. "The green shooting star caught my attention and I followed it to where it crashed. Starfire began to destroy the city trying to get these high tech cuffs off of her and she attracted some attention. Beastboy had popped in and stopped her from smashing me. Cyborg later came in and stopped a bus from crushing bystanders. A bit later, Raven came in and joined the fight." Dick sighed a bit then laughed at the memory,"Starfire had kisses me and transferred all my knowledge so she could learn English. She told us not to follow her, but we did which led to an all out battle on a Gordadion ship. Eventually we defeated them and never separated."

"Seems you were all close." Batman said nonchalantly, still typing information in. Dick nodded.

"Yeah, we weren't five heroes. We were one team. We all became the Teen Titans. We even expanded and made honorary Titans. We had Kole, Gnark, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash-wait a second!" Dick exclaimed. "In this reality, what heroes are there?"

Batman paused his typing and thought for a minute. In this hell of a world, what was classified as a hero? He sure wasn't. Talk about justice. He had promised himself to not take a life. His parents were killed and he vowed to never take a human life away. Now look at him. He killed daily. He remembered it to. The Joker always taunting him, the villains of Gotham slowly pulling at his last nerves. It had finally ended with Penguin. He remembered holding the short squat man's neck in his hands. Crushing his throat and feeling a course of power trickle away at his arms knowing he had the power to kill. That power consumed him and soon he was replacing his bat-a rangs with machine guns and AK47s.

"Nobody's a hero here. Not in this place. Whatever heroes left are as bad as me. The few that are left are just shells of what they use to be..." Bruce monotoned. Dick growled at him and crossed his arms.

"There's no Wonder Woman?"

"There was one." Batman interrupted. He turned in his chair, but by the expression on his face the news wasn't good. Then again, nothing was here. "She was a princess of the Amazons. Her island was discovered soon and the world saw it as a threat. She tried to convince the World Leaders that there was nothing to fear, but they ignored her. The amazons are tough, but nothing, not even the island survived the atomic bombs used on them."

Dick felt his gut wrench at the news. First, the love of his life is a reincarnation of the Joker, one of his closest friends is bringing hell to Earth, Alfred is dead, his adoptive father kills criminals, and now one of the most powerful people he ever knew was destroyed along with her home. Who knew him never becoming Robin could set off a domino effect to this magnitude?

"What about Superman? Clark Kent ring any bells? He's a Kryptonian."

"A Kryptonian?" Bruce muttered. He swiveled back towards the computer chair and typed furiously. Soon, an article covered the screen about government testing and Area 51.

"A subject called Kal- El was discovered in an alien ship that had crashed in a region close to Kansas. They found a baby inside, but discovered it to be alien. Ever since then, the Kryptonion has been locked up and tested on." Bruce informed gruffly. Dick began to scramble for another person to name.

"Supergirl must have never made it to Earth. She would have been discovered by now and Superboy was never cloned because Superman was never made..." Dick mummered. Suddenly, an idea popped into mind. "Aquaman? King of Atlantis and his sidekicks. "

"The city of Atlantis has been in ruins for ages. Scientist today believe that all life there perished hundreds of years ago. If there ever was an Aquaman then he would have died a long time ago." Batman dismissed with a huff. Dick groaned and shook his head.

"What about Green Arrow? Speedy? Black Canary? Martian Manhunter? Miss Martian? Green Lantern? Flash?" Dick began to list, hoping desperately that one would still be alive.

"Killed a year ago, never existed, killed five years ago, and all Martians were destroyed when there planet had erupted." Batman blandly answered. "But an alien life form was discovered several years ago in what appears to be a pod containing a green lantern with a ring. The government has been researching on it ever since."

Dick began to pace the cave, his fingers intertwined in his hair and his breathing becoming heavy. This wasn't happening. This wasn't supposed to be happening. It couldn't be happening.

But it was.

"Dammit!" Dick roared. Maybe he could try again. Maybe there was more people that could be alive in this reality.

"What about Wally West? Maybe Beastboy, but if nothing comes up then you can look up Garfield Logan. " Dick asked. Batman simply grunted and began his quick research.

"Garfield Logan is alive and is a member of the small hero group that Cyborg is creating. He goes by the name Changeling. Wally West is alive and goes by the name Flash. He, Changeling, Ravager, Red Hood, and the Shazam kids are all a part of the Armageddon defense team." Batman informed. Dick was surprised by the team and the fact that his two comedian pals were alive and fine. One thing still bugged him though.

"Why aren't you a part of that?" Dick offered with a cocked eyebrow. Batman gave a cold laugh making Dick extremely uncomfortable.

Batman didn't do laughter.

"I was offered many times to join. I'm still getting invites to join there little team, but I work better alone."

Dick scoffed at him behind his back. After a roll of his cerulean orbs, Dick looked up at the screen and pointed at Bruce. "Can you take me to them? I need their help so I can find out how I might've gotten here and maybe how I can fix your reality."

"This place is too fucked up to be saved Dick." Batman snapped. Hesitantly, Bruce sighed to him, "But... I'll take you. We're all going to die soon and I rather die trying to save this place then being attacked by one of Trigon's demons."

"Good. I have two requests though." Dick began, holding up two of his fingers as if for clearer symphysis. Batman sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"...what are they?"

" I need to take Jester with us."

"No." Batman answered coldly, his icy glare matching the tone of his voice. Dick scoffed at him and crossed his arms.

"And why not?"

"Let's take a look at her and find out." Batman growled, standing from his chair and marching towards the cage. Dick followed suit and the two stopped at the front of the laser guarded prisoner. She looked up at the two and grinned.

"Hello boys. Did you miss me already?" Starfire cooed, licking her upper lip and winking at Dick.

"She has super strength, laser eyes, energy orbs, flight, and she's a complete nut job. Why do you want to take her if she's just going to endanger everyone?" Batman asked irritably, extending his arm and pointing at her making the girl frown. Dick glared at him and glanced at Jester.

She still looked like his Star. Just jokerfied which made him want to throw up. He honestly didn't know why he needed her to come with him. Maybe there was a chance to try and fix her fried brain? Who knew?

"I just know she'll come in handy later on. Besides, we can just place her in one of those meta-human drainers so she won't be able to use her powers if it bothers you so much." Dick shrugged.

"Still... What makes you think that I would work with her? I'll probably shoot her before we even make it to their base." Batman glowered. Dick frowned at him and Starfire scoffed.

"Whatever Bats! You think that I want to work with you too?! That's the last thing I want to do! As soon as I get out of this cage I'll smash your head with a mallet!" Jester yelled, her eyes glowing a bright green.

"Go ahead! I'll shoot you right where you stand bitch!"

"Bring it on Bats! Go ahead and get a piece of me!"

"WOOH! You go Jester!" Harley exclaimed. Jester and Batman continued to yell and make threats at each other while Dick grew more and more agitated.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both Batman and Jester stopped their bickering and looked over to a red faced Dick. Batman glared at him and Jester growled, her arms crossed in disapproval at the idea Dick was permitting.

Dick huffed and combed back his hair with his hand. "Look, do you want to die?" Dick pointed a finger at Jester. She shook her head slowly.

"Batman, do you want to try and make this Armageddon a bit better?" Dick asked, his finger now pointing at the dark clad man. Batman glared at him with a fierce intensity.

"Yes."

"Then the three of us need to work together. Jester for not wanting to die, Batman for trying to put in a little effort against this thing, and me for trying to get back to my reality. If we can all make it to D.C without killing one another and extinguish the portals then I can find out a way to get back to my reality and possibly how I ended up in this one."

"Ugh, fine. I'll work with...him. Only

if it means I'll live to see tomorrow." Jester grunted.

"I'll work with her as long as she doesn't commit any crimes. We just need you for your skills and that's it." Batman said with venom lacing his every word. Jester rolled her lovely green eyes, but nodded. Dick sighed in relief that the two stubborn bone heads finally compromised.

Imagine that. Harley Quinn's double and fucked up Batman making a deal to save the world.

"What about me?! What the hell am I supposed to do while you three go on some all mighty noble quest?!" Harley demanded. Batman turned to her and clicked his gun. Harley's eyes widened and she backed further into the cage.

"Hehehe, um...nevermind then batsy. I'll just stay here and think."

Batman placed the gun back into his utility belt and looked up to see Jester beginning to be unlocked by Dick. Batman stared at him, his body language, his face, all of his emotions being shown through his eyes were deep. Compassion, admiration, sadness, joy. His eyes always seemed to brighten when he saw her. Jester or what Dick could only see of what she used to be. Maybe what was still inside her.

Starfire.

Batman shook his head and walked towards the two who were just finishing up closing the cage and deactivating the lasers. "Jester." Batman called. The redhead looked up, squinted her masked eyes at him.

"What?"

"Go get your weapons. They're on the table beside the computer." Batman commanded. He felt himself regret his choice on giving the maniac her weapons at the sight of joy that gleamed in her eyes. She grinned at him and skipped towards the table to retrieve her possessions.

"Wow. The mighty Batman giving back weapons to a criminal. I never thought I'd see the day." Dick joked, his old cocky self coming into play at the sudden shift of events.

"Dick." Batman began. "I know you love this Starfire girl. The way you describe her and go on and on about her means that you obviously love the girl." He then sighed,"But Jester is not that same girl. Just because she's the same person doesn't mean she's the same on the inside. She's not the same Starfire just like I'm not the same as your Batman. Don't get your hopes high on seeing a few familiar faces. Just because we look similar doesn't mean we are similar to your own interpretations of us."

Dick sighed knowing this was true. He really wanted to get back to his reality. He was sure grateful for meeting and knowing the people he did.

"I'm ready! WOOH! I can totally kick some ass with my baby!"

Dick and Batman turned to see Jester standing proudly with a large mallet hoisted over her right shoulder, a black utility belt slung around her waist, and a bazooka hanging on her back. She wore a broad grin and swung the large weapon.

"Well she's definitely going to be a pain in the ass. Besides that, Dick what was your second request?" Batman asked with a shake of his head.

Dick looked at the two with a smirk.

"I'm going to need a suit."

 **. . .**

 **There is the end my friend. Next chapter we see more excitement happening and we meet the Heroes! Hope y'all like it!**

 **Follow, favorite, review or all 3! Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


	6. Hope in hell

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay, but I wanted to give it time for more people to read this story and it went a long way overboard. Hehe oopsies...**

 **•_•**

 **Alright, well imma just let y'all see my boi *sips some juice***

 **Disclaimer: nah buddy I don't own teen titans but I do own the idea Jester so let's fight m8 :^O**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 6: _Hope in Hell_**

"Oh wow, you certainly are a sight for any gal."

Despite the fact Starfire was Jester, Dick smiled at the somewhat compliment when he stepped out of his corner where he changed.

It had taken some time, exactly three hours, but Bruce amazingly recreated Dick's description and requirements of making him Nightwing. Of course Brucey had been a bit skeptical at letting Richard parade around clad as a hero, nonetheless given the identity of his partner, but after a quick training session; Bruce was assured.

"Got your mask?" Bruce, now Batman asked as he walked across the cave and rested against the table.

Richard held up his black mask and grinned. "Right here"

Jester leaned her body beside the large mallet in her hand and yawned. "Are we going to get a move on already? I'm tired and we haven't even left yet!"

Nightwing quickly put on his mask and looked at Bruce. How were they supposed to go to Washington? They were half way across the country and had nothing.

Wait,did he...?

"We'll leave once I finish uploading the little hero crew coordinates into the bat plane." Batman gruffly remarked.

"Well what's taken so frickin long?!" Jester hissed. Clearly she wasn't the most patient person on the team.

"I have a fucking super computer! Wait one more godamn minute!"

Jester and Batman continued bickering and Nightwing ran a hand down his face with a groan. God he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with these two the entire trip.

"Alright, it's loaded. Get your asses inside already." Batman ordered while opening the bat pad and walking up the ramp inside. Nightwing glanced at a skeptical Jester and scrunched his masked eyes.

"You ok?"

She jumped at his voice and blinked a bit, "Yes I'm fine. Just waying the odds of hopping into a plane with my murderous rival or not."

Nightwing chuckled and shook his head. "You'll be fine." With that said, he walked into the jet with a hesitate Kory behind.

. . .

"I spy with my little eyes something...blue!"

Batman rolled his eyes at the head of the plane and guessed, "The sky."

"Woah!" Jester snapped her fingers,"You certainly are a detective aren't you ya little devil."

Nightwing laughed at her obviously sarcastic compliment of the dark knight and looked around. Suddenly his eyes locked on a small little piece of lint upon the large mallet that was a bright pink.

Bingo.

"Alright alright, it's my turn. " Nightwing clarified. Jester sat up in her seat and looked at him. "I spy with my little eyes something pink."

"What the hell is pink?! It's all black in this darn jet!" Jester wailed. Batman too was confused.

"Yep, pink. "

"Hmmmm." Jester hummed tapping her chin. What was he looking at? She glanced up at him and noticed how he was admiring something across from him so it obviously had to be in her direction. Thinking harder, he wouldn't look at that specific area so it wasn't behind her. She blinked and scanned the room, her eyes spotting the piece of lint.

"That thing!" She declared proudly, pointing to the mallet. Nightwing nodded.

"Yay! I'm the detective of this ship now!"

Batman let out a hoarse laugh and turned the jet quickly which made her squeal and float up in an almost immediate reaction. She caught herself doing so and quickly planted her feet to the ground.

Nightwing saw how terrified she looked doing so. It looked as if she was afraid to fly. Now that was something. He sat down and really got a good look at her. She sat slumped in her chair, her beautiful green eyes casted down and not bright like they always were. Her arms folded over her chest and her legs were uncrossed and laid out lazily. Actually, seeing her clearer now in the sun light instead of that dark cave, he noticed her complexion was pale. Very pale in fact and the makeup she wore was stained with small splotches of a bright red fluid.

Tameranean blood.

Nightwing walked over to her and sat down beside her silently. She noticed him, but didn't care to show effort that she did. He touched her shoulder lightly and with the keenest of eyes, Nightwing saw how her eyes flickered away and a flinch.

"So what's your story with the big bad bat?" Kory softly asked, turning to him.

He was surprised by the question, but expected it in a sense. "A long one. What about you? What's your history with the clown?"

She made a face at the way he said it and stared at him. "Whys it to you? I'm just some villain who's helping you so she doesn't die at the end."

Nightwing shrugged,"Touché to that. Aren't I just some guy you'd always fight to get away?"

Now that was a toughy. She looked him up and down, then turned. "My story isn't as pretty as a Disney movie. But it's simple as from what Harley told me." She shifted in her seat and looked over to him. "I was young. Maybe 16 I don't remember and I had crashed landed from some planet. I attacked, Joker saw my power and then raised me. I'm grateful for it."

Grateful? Now that was a word one would not affiliate with the Joker.

"What do you mean by that?" Nightwing asked. She sighed and looked down.

"Despite the fact that I had been bent, shaped, bruised and battered by him. I was given a home. I was given a life...I was showed that side of the world, the darkness and how terrifying it was. And now I know for sure to not expect a happy ending."

Dick looked at her as himself to Kory. No longer Nightwing to Jester. God she had gone through so much. He swallowed a lump in his throat and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Why would you think that there was no happy endings in life?"

She sighed, and felt a tear come out of her eye. She didn't want her to see him like this for some reason. So exposed, so fragile.

Her voice came out weaker then she wanted, but nonetheless crushed. "Because if there was, my hero never came to save me."

Dick saw how truly bad things were for her. Kory had gone through hell only to go through it again. But even after all the shit she's seen, deep down he knew she was still there. Still Starfire just trapped in a maniac clown costume. What the fuck had he done?

Kory sniffed and hastily wiped a tear away, then looked at Nightwing. "So...you know my story. What's yours?"

Dick was still compensating all that he had heard, he had to remind himself she was speaking. Damn he didn't want to tell her it, but he had to.

"Mine...mine is strange. I'm not from this whatever it is. Parallel universe maybe. A paradox of sorts." He cleared his throat and noticed her paying attention. "I'm here because somehow, some way I saved my parents life. They were supposed to die, but somehow I had stopped it. But because of that all of this is happening."

"What do you mean all of this?" Jester asked. He groaned.

"I mean everything! The apocalypse, you becoming Jester, the bad. All of it.."

"How?"

"When you crashed landed the first time, I was Robin. I had left Batman to go out on my own and it was my first day in Jump City. You attacked the city and slowly Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven had followed me and eventually we saved you from becoming a slave to some Gordadions. Later on we stayed together and became the Titans."

Now hearing the word Gordadion made Kory's eyes glow green with a burning passion of loathe. No matter what you could do to Kory, nothing could erase the horrors she experienced with them.

He looked over at her and saw how that fire returned. She did too, and quickly blinked her eyes until they turned back to normal.

"Why do you do that?"

Her perplexity returned when she heard the question. "What are you talking about?"

"That." He pointed at her eyes. "I mean try to hide your powers. It's who you are. "

"It's who I was!" She snapped, her eyes lighting a lime green again. She growled and blinked rapidly before turning down.

"Are you...are you afraid to use your powers Kory?"

She didn't answer him, she didn't even look at him nor take a breath.

He knew what his answer was right then and there.

"We're here!"

Kory quickly stood up and rushed to the front of the jet. Dick not trailing too far off behind her. She stuck her face to the window and looked out beyond the city.

This was it, the central targeted city of the Apocalypse. The one place where there was hope in hell.

The last bit of heroes scraped together to try and fight the end.

. . .

Cyborg easily recognized Batman's great black jet as it blazed down on the front lawn of their headquarters. Talk about an entrance too.

Flash zipped quickly around the jet and awaited him to walk out of the vehicle. It was rough times and any support was of great help.

Especially the Batman.

"He's real?!" Billy Batson yelled as he ran across the lawn. Gar, in cheetah form, laughed.

"Yeah!"

The door to the jet opened with a loud thump and Flash grinned cheekily, bowing down and rambling, "Welcome to the team! I'm the leader Fla-" His voice stopped when he saw Nightwing walk out.

"CYBORGGGGGG!" Flash screamed, turning behind him to see the bionic lad.

"What?"

"I thought you said we were getting Batman!"

Cyborg looked at Nightwing and cleared his throat. After speaking with the Bat, he was informed of two other people tagging along to join the team. "You must be Nightwing. Batman's partner, right?"

Nightwing nodded and extended his hand out to shake Cyborg's. "You're correct. It's great to meet you."

Cyborg smiled and Batman appeared, seeming unamused by the new landscape out the jet.

Gar and Wally both saw him and ran over to greet him, but he ignored them walking straight to the large dark blue square building in the back that held the headquarters in the underground bunker.

"Well he's quite the charmer." Rose remarked as she caught up to the group.

"Yeah, reminds me of someone." Billy snickered as he glanced over at a silent Jason.

Jason chuckled and punched Billy's arm making him yelp. Kory now ready to make her entrance, walked out of the jet and held her mallet proudly over her shoulder. Wally and Gar both seeing her fumbled for words while Rose rolled her eyes.

"She's hot!" Billy yelled.

"Aren't you ten?!" Wally remarked back, turning his attention.

"Ten and a half bitch!"

"Hey! Calm down! She's just a chick!" Cyborg snapped. Wally raised his arms in the air, flabbergasted in awe.

"An evil chick! Are we seriously gonna let that thing on the team!?"

"Why not? We kept Jason didn't we." Rose smirked. The response to her was his helmet thrown at her hip.

"Shhh Wally. We need all the help we can and she is hot so don't ruin it either!" Gar remarked. Wally nodded, but still had his apprehension about the entirety of the situation.

Jester giggled and walked over and leaned against Nightwing who she was now attached to with something she couldn't really comprehend. He snorted at the way the team had reacted and escorted Kory away after explaining to a baffled Cyborg that Batman approved of her presence.

"Alright, I'll brief everyone again over our latest plans, but before we go in I need to clarify that this is practically a suicide mission. You both need to know that we aren't fighting some ordinary things. These are demons." Cyborg announced. He moved his arm slightly and tapped a screen. Suddenly a picture of a disturbing deep red creature, half snake and half goat with lion like features was shown ripping a man in half.

The vibe turned grim and Jason covered Billy's eyes. Cyborg sighed and looked at Nightwing and Jester.

"Are you both willing to face these things? This isn't even as bad as it gets either..."

Nightwing swallowed a lump in his throat, "I'm willing to fight. I'm not scared."

All eyes turned to Jester as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The scariest thing she knew was with she was raised with.

She let a small laugh out and nodded. "I'm in. I've seen scary before...and that demon ain't got _his_ smile."

 **. . .**

 **YAY! I am soooooooooo sorry for the Hitatus. I needed to rethink where the story is going and next chapter we find out how Dick ended up here and finnaly see the inside of the base and plan. Raven too. Oooo spooky that is.**

 **For those who have read LDH I am actually considering a sequel if it gets more reviews. I'm not certain, but I'm thinking that's for sure.**

 **Follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**

 **L8r :3**


End file.
